drabble
by dytah16
Summary: conjunto de pequeños drabbles de la pareja sasukenaruto
1. te quiero

Bueno esto es el primer drabble .Espero que les guste .

Estaban todos en el despacho de la hokage tras una misión un tanto movida.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraba frente a la hokage que se mantenía callada mientras el primero hecho una furia y el segundo intentando calmarlo.

- TODO ES POR TU CULPA BAKA …!!!

-naruto

-A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE HACER ESO…!!!

-naruto

-¡¡¡PODRIA ABERNOS PASADO ALGO POR TU CULPA!!!

-naruto

-¡¡¡ERES UN INSENSATO (mira quien habla ¬¬) Y UN ESTUPIDO…!!!

-te quiero

-Oo

-…….

-WOOOO –naruto se tira a los brazos de sasuke-YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO!!!!!-gotaza por parte de todos los demás-

Espero que os halla gustado tanto como a mi :D dejen review y me cuentan va?

Hasta la próxima….


	2. pilla pilla

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez nn . Hoy el drabble es de sasuke y naruto de pequeños.

Naruto uzumaki salió de la escuela como cada día bajo las miradas de desprecio de los demás y se fue a sentar a su columpio, era pronto aun y no le apetecía irse a su solitaria casa y mientras esperaba veía como los demás niños se iban con sus padres a casa sin poder evitar que una lagrimita se le escapara. De lo que no era consciente es de que a lo lejos otro niño le observaba con detenimiento.

-eres un llorica dobe

-¿sa..sasuke?-allí estaba el miembro mas joven del clan uchiha , un niño inteligente , fuerte ,admirado…-YO NO SOY UN LLORICA –

-¿Cómo que no si estas llorando? así nunca serás un buen ninja

-YO SOY UN GRAN NINJA BAKA SOY EL MEJOR…-y sin poder evitarlo se echo a llorar haciendo sentirse mal al moreno que se le quedo mirando pensando en una manera de hacerle sentir mejor

-tu la lleva –dijo el moreno dándole un golpecito en el hombro y saliendo a correr

-eh?

-vamos dobe o es que eres tan lento que no me puedes ni pillar?

-yo no soy lento….

Y ambos niños se pusieron a jugar al pilla pilla asta que quedaron exhaustos tirados en la hierba

-oye sasuke

-hm?

-¿por que no te as ido a casa?

-por que mi hermano salía tarde

-am-el rubito bajo la cabeza entristecido, el pensaba que se había quedado para jugar con el –

El moreno se percato de que el otro estaba cabizbajo por lo que había dicho pero cuando fue a decirle algo Itachi le llamo desde el coche

-bueno dobe tengo que irme –dijo mientras se levantaba y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio para después irse rápido dejando a un rubio sonrojado (aquí imaginaros a un naruto de cinco años sonrojado y sonriendo mientras se palpa la mejilla ….nn) aunque no tanto como el-mañana te la ligas tu

Itachi mientras observaba la escena desde el coche sonriente

Woooooooooo me encanta se les ve tan monos D jejej

Espero que os haya gustado mucho , al menos a mi me encanta jejejeje

Gracias por los review y no dudéis en dejarme mas xD me animan muxo en serio D


	3. en la playa

Bueno aquí les dejo otro drabble

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sauske se encontraba paseando en la noche cuando vio una fogata en la playa (que a aparecido por que la autora quiere XP) cuándo se acerco un poco mas pudo distinguir la música y alguna que otra persona conocida, intrigado por si cierto compañero con el que mañana tenia una misión estaba se acerco, y sip ahí estaba borracho como un cuba uuU. Sauske se acerco a el para ver si conseguía llevárselo a casa ( a la de naruto para acostarle no seamos mal pensados ¬¬ yo la primeraP)

-waaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!sasuke sasuke mira lo que e descubierto-dijo el rubio acercándose y cogiéndole del brazo-

-no Naru…-el moreno se vio arrastrado sin poder hacer nada hasta la orilla-

-mira mira hay dos cielos –

-no naruto es el reflejo en le agua y ahora vete a casa que-

-QUE NO BAKA QUE HAY DOS CIELOS-

-buff –el moreno empezaba a exasperarse –dobe no es mas que agua el agua …-

-que no mira como no esta mojada

El rubio intento tirar de l moreno para enseñárselo pero solo consiguió arrastrarlo un poco antes de que este tirara de el provocando que el rubio perdiese le equilibrio y cállese encima suyo empapandose

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-no tiene gracia dobe –dijo el moreno intentando quitárselo de encima

-euh?-incorporándose un poco se quedo mirando a sasuke debajo suyo, las olas hacían que el pelo se le moviese y se le pegaran unos mechones a la frente eso unido a que su pile y sus ojos brillaban mas debido a la luna le hacían ver lindo-sasuke…-

-¿Qué?

-te quiero

El moreno se sonrojo furiosamente tras esta declaración

-pero que dices – dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima

-que te quiero-

-tu estas borracho

-NO ES CIERTO¬¬….vale lo estoy jejejeje XD

-uuU

-pero es cierto te quiero

-naruto no digas tonterías …

-uchiha deberías hacerle caso borrachos y niños nunca mienten-

Ambos se giraron para ver al portador de esa voz que no era otro que shikamaru

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿TU QUE COÑO HACES AQUI??!!!!!

-ey no te enfades uchiha solo quería ver si estabais bien pero ya me voy tsk para eso me preocupo que problemático

-sasuke-el moreno lo miro-shikamaru tiene razón no te miento-

-….

-¿tu me quieres?

-….

-¿me quieres?-haciendo pucheros-dime que me quieres (KAWAI!!!!!!!!)

Por toda contestación el moreno levanto la cabeza hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce beso

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jejejeje espero que os haya gustado muxo

Hasta la próxima

Dejen reviews que me animan muxo


	4. problema

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba nuestra pareja favorita sentada en un banco mirando a los niños jugar

-sasuke

-¿Qué?

-tengo un problema

-¿Qué problema ?

-uno muy gordo

-¿Cuál?

-…….

-……

-……

-mira naruto si el problema no tiene solución no merece la pena preocuparse , y si la tienen tampoco la merece

-es que no se si mi problema tiene o no solución

-si no me lo cuentas yo no te puedo ayudar naruto

-vale, estoy enamorado

-eso es bueno

-no no lo es

-¿porque acaso el otro esta muerto?

-no

-¿ tiene pareja?

-no

-¿pues entonces?

-es de otro chico-dijo muy avergonzado-

-¿Y? las relaciones entre hombres son muy normales hoy en día

-lo se pero el no me corresponde

-se lo has preguntado?

-no

-y como lo sabes

-no lo se

-naruto me estas rallando¿ me vas a decir quien es?

-si te lo digo prometes que no te reirás, ni me pegaras, ni dejaras de ser mi amigo

-si

-eres tu

El rubio había bajado la cabeza y tenia fuertemente cerrados los ojos mientras esperaba que el moreno lo pegase o directamente se fuera pero en vez de eso le empezó a acriciar le pelo. El rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que el moreno le sonreía abiertamente

-menos mal-dijo el moreno-pensé que jamás seria correspondido

Naruto sonrió y ambos se fundieron en un beso

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

K monos….

Bueno explico la razón por la que e subido dos drabbles hoy es por que me voy de viaje de fin de curso y no podre escribir en un tiempo asique espero que os haya gustado muxo este drabble y que sigáis leyendo cuando vuelva :D

Hasta la proxima


	5. como el perro y el gato

El equipo siete se había reunido en el bosque para aprender una nueva técnica que kakashi les estaba enseñando

-bien chicos que os quede claro que esta técnica es muy difícil , cuando ayais adoptado la forma que queráis deberéis acostumbraros a esta y después deberéis dejar pasar el tiempo asta recobrar vuestra verdadera forma entendió-

-SIIII!!!!!!!!!!!-

-bien atentos y hacer lo que yo aga

Tras la demostración los tres se trasformaron en lo que querían Sakura en una monísima ardilla naruto en un gato naranja con los ojos azules y sasuke en un gran perro negro

-muy bien chicos excelente

-mira sakura-chan soy un gato

-lo se naruto te e visto

Naruto impresionado por su transformación se dedico a correr de un lado para otro

-dobe ten cuidado con el barranco

-ein?que barrancOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-NARUTO!!!!!

Naruto no se había dado cuenta del barranco y se había caído al agua seguido por sasuke que se había tirado a rescatarle

-vamos sakura bajemos por aquí

**cambio**** de escena))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Sasuke sacaba a un naruto mojado y con una herida en el lomo debido a la caída

-AYYYYYYYYYYY MI ESPALDA-gritaba naruto retorciéndose para lamerse la herida

-quita dobe o te aras mas daño

sasuke empujo con el hocico la cabeza de naruto y empezó a lamerle la herida cosa que puso muy incomodo a naruto , al menos al principio porque al cabo de un rato acabo ronroneando . Cuando sasuke decidió que era suficiente cogió a naruto del pescuezo y se lo llevo a buscar a kakashi y a sakura a los que se encontraron por el camino

-chicos estáis bien

-si pero naruto tiene una herida en el lomo

Kakashi se acerco a su alumno a inspeccionarle la herida

-no es muy profunda no te preocupes –dijo mirando al gatito que ponía ojos de cordero degollado –cuando recuperes tu forma te le curare

-vale gracias kakashi

-si no fueras tan torpe no te tendrían que curar nada

-tu calla sasuke baka

-yo estoy con sasuke naruto eres muy torpe

-sakura-chan uuU nadie me comprende snif

-dobe

-que te calles

- o si no que ?

-grrrr

-uy mira el gatito se a enfadado **:P**** - **pinchando-

-ahora veras

Naruto se tira hacia sasuke que estaba tranquilamente tumbado en la yerba y empieza una batalla aunque sasuke mas que dar recibía (ya me entienden no quiere dañar a su naruto :D)hasta que un arañazo en el hocico le hizo enfadarse de verdad

-TU ERES TONTO O QUE TE PASA ?-se pasa la lengua por el hocico

Naruto al darse cuenta de que le había hecho daño intenta disculparse

-sasuke yo lo siento

-grrrr

-venga no te enfades –acercándose

-grrrr

-vamos –tirándose encima suyo

-naruto bájate de mi lomo

-no hasta que me perdones

-joder-sasuke gira sobre si mismo mandando a naruto lejos

Naruto acaba boca arriba y al ver a sasuke acercarse se tapa con las patas la cara y cierra los ojos. Lo que el no se esperaba, ni el ni nadie, es que sasuke empezase a lamerle las patas .

Naruto abre los ojos y aparta las patas dejando a sasuke lamerle la cara mientras descansa una de sus patas en el hocico del otro (KAWAI) . el gatito estaba en la gloria hasta que el otro se separo por lo que le dedico una mirada asesina , pero si sasuke se había separado había sido porque segundos después se convirtieron en humanos de nuevo y tras la charla de kakashi que estaba perplejo se pusieron en camino. Kakashi y sakura iban delante detrás naruto y por ultimo sasuke

-que miras dobe?

Kakashi y sakura se giran para ver que pasa con esos dos y se encuentran a naruto con la mano en la boca tapando una sonrisa y a un sasuke de morros

-jejeje tienes la nariz roja

-tapandose la nariz-vete a la mierda-

-venga no te enfades – acercándose –mira- se empina y le da un beso en la nariz – ya ta curadad ¿te has enfadado?

-mmmm-rodeandole la cintura con los brazos y plantándole un beso en los labios – por esta vez te lo perdono

-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No me gusta muxo como quedo pero bueno aun así espero que les haya gustado

Tengo que avisar que el mes que viene no estoy en casa asique no se cuando voy a poder actualizar sorry por adelantado jejejeje

Dejar r/r que me animan muxo

Hasta pronto


End file.
